


Tulips

by Heart_Seoul_Soshi



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Seoul_Soshi/pseuds/Heart_Seoul_Soshi
Summary: 5 times Mal wanted to kiss the girl and the 1 time she did





	Tulips

**Author's Note:**

> from an anonymous request on tumblr

When Mal stormed into her first class of the day as if she were a hurricane, and the sight of the princess who made a dainty little throne out of her desk stopped her short like a punch to the chest (and believe her, Mal knew plenty about a punch to the chest). The hurricane lost its violent winds and its driving torrent of needling rain and quelled to a sudden spring drizzle, warm and quiet. Meadow green eyes, usually narrowed in scorn, now strikingly innocent in their curiosity as they traced the length of blue hair that rolled like the churning waves of the sea within The Isle’s magic barrier. Meadow green eyes, strikingly innocent in their curiosity, following the waves down to full lips of pink, soft like the petals of roses Mal had only seen within the torn and weathered pages of books. When even as the storm began to swell once more and frightened the princess away, meadow green eyes found themselves drifting again and again to a soft pink rose, longing to take it and plant it within a garden of scowling dark red.  
  
When "the princess" came to be  _Evie_ , and  _Evie_  sat before her with a makeup brush and a gentle touch, dusting an all-too-familiar pink across Mal's cheeks, barely even having to nudge a finger against Mal's chin to turn her head.  _Evie's_ voice was not a voice, but a soft rasp, a summer breeze through the leaves, a shiver down Mal's spine. A date with a prince lurking in the back of her mind, but a moment with  _Evie_ standing front and center. The gentle touch carried onto a perfectly manicured fingertip as it dabbed color onto Mal's lips, color that had since flushed to cheeks long before a sprinkle of blush was ever swept over them. When scowling dark red lips were painted petal pink, and Mal's artistic eye envisioned all the different ways pink could blend with pink.  
  
When lips came together not in the ways of happily ever afters, but in song; two friends sharing in a duet that carried the weight of more than just friendship to everyone's ears but their own. What used to be dark brown eyes were now chocolate eyes, as chocolate—much like Evie—was a thing that Mal had come to know very well in Auradon, and chocolate eyes bored into her as her walls came tumbling down and her almost-royal defenses were shattered. As the melody passing through Evie's lips sang promises and vows that not even a bespelled prince ever once uttered, as two friends sharing in a duet stood before each other by the stained glass of a window like two lovers stand by the stained glass of a church alter. When Evie made instant good on her promise to never be out of reach by letting chocolate eyes flutter shut and her head fall to rest on a bed of purple bangs did Mal wish that lips would come together not in song, but in the ways of happily ever afters.  
  
When it was that fateful day at Dragon Hall all over again, and meadow green eyes carrying the dying emerald embers of dragon fire watched waves of blue tumble free from their elegant pool under a golden crown pin. Peace had been made; an uneasy peace with a sea witch's daughter, a relieved peace on board a soaked ship, and an internal peace as Mal and her former prince (former in more ways than one) said their goodbyes and finally accepted that what they were meant to be was simply not meant to be at all. The night carried on, hard feelings could find no purchase here, and if Mal believed in such things, something akin to fate had her glancing over just in time to watch Evie letting her hair down to revel in the evening's festivities. When Mal saw that waterfall of blue cascading down around Evie's shoulders, everything rooted firmly in her very soul was drawn to the water's edge, not caring in the slightest that she knew not how to swim.  
  
When purple and blue twirled past each other again and again on a watered-down dancefloor the way flowers might twist and twine in a rainy wind. Mal's starry eyes were trapped within sapphire—sapphire hair, sapphire lashes, a dress of sapphire sparkling grandeur that outmatched the majesty of the night sky by far. Her hand came to Evie's without her even having to look, like for that very second in time it was just  _meant_  to fit there. A crowded, watered-down dancefloor suddenly only carried two, Mal's starry eyes suddenly saw nothing of cotillion, or Auradon, or the rest of the world, for that matter. All she saw was herself as she danced with Evie, the very first time a dragon had ever been stolen away by a princess. When the soft pink petals Mal first spied back on The Isle now bloomed a deep, luscious red, Mal wanted nothing more than to taste of the apple promised on Evie's lips.  
  
And when the night came to an end as all nights do, a dragon and a princess found their way back to their still, empty dorm. Curtains thrown wide, corners touched with moonlight, with magic. The entire room glittering with the gleam of stars, and Evie glittering along with it. Mal's breath caught, as Auradon truly was a place of beauty, and wonder, most of it standing right there before her with lidded eyes and soft breaths. Through hurricanes and blushes, promises and waterfalls, petals of pink and petals of red, Mal had walked with Evie—walked heart to heart under the sun but now stood two hearts as one under the moon. Hurricanes and blushes, promises and waterfalls, petals of pink and petals of red were all wonders that Mal had let slip too easily through her fingers, but here, and now, with the whispers of Evie's heart dancing across her skin, Mal was done letting wonder pass her by. And when Mal held her and kissed her, kissed her and tasted the sweetness of the apple, felt the softness of the rose, it was magic pulsing through her veins like no magic she'd ever wielded before.   
  
Fingertips dancing gently across Evie's cheeks like she was a sapphire of glass, fingertips suddenly warm to the touch as a flush spread beneath Evie's skin that was in no way the work of makeup, a flush hot like Mal's dragon fire that lured her in closer as such. Drawn to the flames, to the heavenly taste of apple with the faintest hint of strawberry, Mal held her princess tight and more than made up for the moments she dared let pass by. The princess who made a dainty little throne out of her desk had now built a castle within her heart, and there she would stay forever, as two lips would forever come together in the ways of happily ever afters.


End file.
